Generally, a notification system notifies a person of an emergency situation that is detected. A notification system that is capable of notifying a person of multiple emergency situations typically contains a plurality of lighting sources that illuminate or emit light at different colors, wherein separate wiring and power supplies are used for each group of lighting sources. By requiring separate wiring and power supplies for each lighting source of a different color, the installation of a notification system can become more expensive and complex. Additionally, due to the increase in emergency situations in which people must be notified (e.g., fire, hazardous weather, terrorist attack, etc.) it is becoming more important for the notification system to include different color lighting sources.
Additionally, once a notification system has been installed in a building structure, the notification devices typically must be made by the same manufacturer as a master controller of the notification system, so that the master controller and the notification device are compatible. Generally, if a notification device is implemented in the notification system that differs from a manufacturer of the master controller, the notification device will not work properly, such that a flashing of the lighting source will not be synchronized with an audible noise emitted by the notification device.